horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Town Road 2
Old Town Road 2 is a remix of the song "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X, remixed by Big Baller B and Lil Mosquito Disease. The original version of the song utilizes the same beat as the original, however the album version of the track utilizes a new beat most probably due to copyright issues. Lyrics Big Baller B Uh, ya It's Big Baller B Here doing a cover of, uh... Lil Nas X's, uh... Song about, y'know, tractors and stuff Big Baller B Yeah, I'm gonna take yo ho to my hotel room Then I will, hide from the po-po more That's right, the po-po are always tryna' catch me So, I'm gonna hide in the Gucci store 1: Big Baller B I got yo sister in the back of my Cadillac Way these bitches stacked around me you think they on crack She went from my door, right onto the floor Give her the manuever then I make her do some chores now (Pre-Chorus 1: Big Baller B) Ain't nobody tell me nothing Big Baller B ain't fronting, yeah, yeah Sir, are you missing something? Yeah You look like you missing something, yeah, yeah (Verse 2: Big Baller B) Now yo girl is missing I just took her fishing Back of my tractor You can catch us kissing My life is a movie Stealing girls and groupies You said she was choosy So why did she choose me? (Pre-Chorus 2: Big Baller B) B is up to something You know I ain't fronting yeah yeah Sir, are you missing something? Yeah You look like you missing something, yeah, yeah Big Baller B Take yo ho to my hotel room Then I will, hide from the po-po more That's right, the po-po are always tryna' catch me So, I'm gonna hide inside the Gucci store 3: Lil Mosquito Disease Man down, Crip town, you know i’m a rockstar Getting my songs put on RapCaviar (Ay) Baby's got a big ass: cuban link, fuck the police car (Fuck the police) Getting all this drank just take it back all to the bar (That syrup) Got no stress, I’ll shoot you down with the mac (Bang bang) I’m Lil Mosquito Disease, I made Trombone Attack (bitch) You know I fuck yo bitch, got lotta hoes (hoes) She gonna ride, till she can’t suck no more (yeah) Big Baller B & Lil Mosquito Disease: Yeah, I'm gonna take yo ho to my hotel room Then I will, hide from the po-po more That's right, the po-po are always tryna' catch me So, I'm gonna hide in the Gucci store Why It Sucks # Over usage of swearing compared to the original which has no swearing at all. # Both the artists use too much autotune to the point they sound laughably bad. # It's pretty much a generic mumble rap song, as it talks about sex, drugs, and clothing, while Old Town Road actually talks about something new for once, horses, the American frontier, and the Yeehaw Agenda. # Lil Mosquito Disease's voice is annoying, even when he's not screaming. He mumbles way too much and he sounds like he's falling asleep which while different than his normal screaming delivery, is not a good thing at all. # Product placement for Gucci, RapCaviar, and Cadillac. # The single cover for the song is hilariously bad with it just being the original cover of the remix version of the song with Lil Mosquito Disease and Big Baller B's faces pasted onto the horses. Submarine Man is also put in the corner of the cover for no apparent reason. # It ruins the great song "Old Town Road". The Only Redeeming Quality # At least it's better than this. Video Old Town Road 2 (Reupload)|The original version of the song Big Baller B & Lil Mosquito Disease - Old Town Road 2 (Official Audio)|The album version of the song Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Big Baller B Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing